Daisuki Chocolate
by aNiMe-AzN-aNgEl
Summary: Making chocolates for someone you like is kinda hard. Even when they're helping you make it. Spending quality time with them is nice though. Kinda an AU, RikuNamine with slight SoraKairi


_this is going to be nice, sweet Riku/Namine fluff, so don't expect too much to make sense. hee.. i really love this pairing even tho you can barely find Namine anyway on the internet... grr. i already know that there isn't a lot of interaction between these two as of now, but hey... they look nice in my head. i know this is too late for valentine's day, but who cares. the idea is overused, but i like it. my first oneshot, go ahead and flame. not like i'm gonna be able to answer anyway. of course.. there always is white day... u_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own squaresoft, disney, kingdom hearts, or anything else... yet... as for now however... heck, i don't even have my own room and this isn't my computer... - -;**_

o-O-o

On the Destiny Islands, Valentine's Day was a holiday many enjoyed, any many of the islanders took part in the festivities. Girls could be seen shopping for either chocolates or ingredients to make chocolates for their friends and crushes. This was exactly the case one day during the week of this lovey-dovey day when two girls were in the local market trying to buy the things they needed to make homemade chocolates.

"Namine!" a redheaded girl yelled over the crowd. She hopped up and down waving her hand in order to attract her friend's attention in an effect to bring her over. In one of her hands, a magazine was folded over to a special page advertising chocolates. Sighing when she didn't get the blonde to come over, she decided to yell out once more, taking notice of the guys in the area.

"IF ANYONE WANTS NAMINE'S NUMBER, IT'S-" a pale hand covered her mouth and started to drag her away, the owner of the hand blushing furiously.

"Kairi! Why did you do that? What if ... um..." the blonde stopped to think about how to say it. "What if my crush was there? That would be so embarrassing."

Her friend giggled and placed a hand on Namine's shoulder. "Oh yeah! That reminds me! Just when are you planning to tell me who you like?" Kairi asked, laughing as the blush on the blonde's face widened.

"Well? Is it Tidus? Wakka? Riku?" Kairi questioned, noting that Namine almost choked when she had said the last option. "You like Riku?" the redhead asked incrediously. Namine blush was turning a deep crimson and she muttered, "No..."

"Okay. I get you, Namine." Kairi gave her friend one of her pretty smiles. Namine smiled back at her friend's understanding.

"I won't bug you anymore. I'll just see who sends you the best White Day present and I'll know who you gave your honmei chocolate to."

A loud thud could be heard on the other side of the market, but everyone shrugged that off along with a soft voice whining, "Kai-ri..."

o-O-o

"So Riku, how much do you think you're going to get this year?"

"Huh?" Riku snapped out of his previous thoughts of a certain blond haired girl. He turned to look at Sora and smirked. "Eh, I dunno really. What about all the girls in our grade and a few younger kids?" Soralaughed. "I think you're underestimating them. Besides, the more you get, the more White Day gifts you have to give."

Riku shrugged. "The girls here are pretty shallow. If I give them some trinket, they'll think it's the greatest thing in the world. It would be nice to actually have some homemade honmei chocolate, but like I said, the girls are shallow and they prefer store-brought chocolate over cooking."

Sora smiled. "That's when I love the fact that me and Kairi are together. She's the perfect girl!" Riku made an effort to smile as well. Sure, there were still some remnants of his old feelings, but really, he was happy for them.

"That's right Sora. Brag about what Kairi's gonna give you," the teen said sarcastically, making sure his best friend didn't take it the wrong way. Apparently Sora didn't because the brunette shrugged mockingly. "Aw Riku! You're just lonely! Like a lonely old man!" Riku froze and returned to doing his homework. "I'll just pretend you didn't say that."

Sora sniggered, but stopped for a moment. "I bet Namine's gonna get us giri chocolates. She hasn't really been here too long, so she can really get the other guys anything." Riku nodded in agreement, running a hair through his silver hair. "I guess so."

o-O-o

"Um... Let's see how Kairi said to do this..." It was late in the afternoon the day before Valentine's Day and a certain blonde had forgotten to make her chocolates early. She grabbed a huge box of chocolate squares and a saucepan, getting ready to try to make the chocolate realy for the molds. "I simply melt the chocolate and stir!" Namine grabbed a chopstick and turned the stove on to medium, placing the saucepan down and dumping the chocolates in. "I really have to thank Kairi," she noted mentally. The truth was that Kairi was really the one who made the homemade squares of chocolate and let Namine use them.

Letting the chocolate melt a bit, she put a white apron over her yellow dress and her blond hair up in a short ponytail. "I wish I could make great chocolates like Kairi." Namine sighed. She smiled at the thought of her friend and the two boys. It was nice having friends... but whenever the three of them starting going down memory lane, she always got totally lost. And _he_ used to like Kairi... He might still feel the same way.

The girl quickly chased the thoughts out of her head. "I got some chocolates to make!" she told herself, and set to work stirring the melted chocolate slowly. As she stirred, she realized that she had left her new chocolate molds in a cabinet across the room and groaned.

"Need some help, Namine?"

Namine froze and turned her head to see Riku looking at her through the window, the sun casting a beautiful golden glow on his generally chin length silver hair. "Um, sure Riku," she muttered, reaching for the back door that was just to the left of stove. "Thanks," she said quietly, trying to hide the blush forming on her face. The silver haired boy smiled. "No problem."

The boy looked around the small kitchen and leaned on the counter. "What do you want me to do?" Namine didn't turn entirely, but rather jerked her head in the direction of the cabinet. "Can you get the chocolate molds?" Riku nodded and walked over to the cabinet and opened it up. Peeking inside, he noticed four heart molds, four star molds, and three rose molds, all of which were closed cases with a hole on the top where you were supposed to put the chocolate in. One of the hearts was bigger than the rest and he realized that it was a honmei chocolate mold. As for the stars and roses... he had no idea what they were about.

"Namine? Which ones do you want me to bring over? There are stars, roses, giri hearts, and a" Riku had to steady himself before saying the word, "honmei heart."

The girl almost choked on air and slowly turned. "Um, all of them please," she whispered, looking at the ground. "What if he finds out who the honmei chocolate is for? Or starts asking me about it?" she thought to herself, another blush threatening to cover her face. She returned to her task of melting the chocolate and after it had become ready for the molds, she asked Riku for the honmei mold.

As she filled the metal mold carefully, one hand pouring the delicious sweet and the other keeping a firm grip on the metal case, although this proved to be difficult with the tiney designs on the sides. Struggling to hold the container, Namine was surprised when Riku stood on the other side of the counter and placed his hands around the container to help steady it, one hand over her petite one. "Thank you again Riku," she said quietly. The boy shrugged and suddenly asked the question she had been dreading.

"So who's this for?"

Namine looked down as she couldn't face him and say it was nothing. "Um... No one." Riku raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you making it?" he asked casually. He figured she didn't want him to press on with the subject, but he couldn't help it. He had to know. The blonde looked up and smiled at him cutely. "Fine. I'm making it for myself silly!" she lied watching him eye her strangely. Namine didn't really like lying too much to tell the truth, but it really wasn't lying. It _was _for herself to give to someone else. Of course, Riku didn't need to know that. After that, Riku left the matter alone and the two continued filling the molds in companionable silence.

As soon as they had finished and had poured the remaining chocolate into an ice tray so that they would become chocolate cubes again, the two teens sat down beside each other awkwardly. Namine twirled a strand of hair around her finger and glanced nervously at Riku. They hadn't been working for too long apparently because the sun was still out and casting the same reddish-gold glow on the boy. Taking a deep breath, Namine finally asked the question she had wanted to ask since she first met her friend. "Riku? Um, would you let me draw you?"

Riku stared at her. "Sure Namine. If you really want to." He promptly stood up and stretched. He looked at her retreating figure as she went to get her sketchpad leaned on the wall until she got back. When she did return, he saw a look of true happiness in her face and smiled from where he stood. At least, he did until he saw what she brought along with her. While her left hand held her drawing tools, her right held an outfit that looked like it was made for someone of his structure.

Seeing the look on the boy's face, Namine giggled. "Riku, it's okay. Kairi helped me buy this outfitin case this opportunity ever arrived. Ithink you should wear it for the picture... unless of course you want to pose shirtless," she smirked. Riku's whole face went red and she laughed innocently. "I'm kidding Riku. But I really do think that this would look great on you." She place her pencils and sketchbook down and walked towards the silver haired boy. Once Riku took a closer look at the clothing, he decided that he would be okay wearing it. It was a pair of not too loose black slacks and a long sleeve navy blue school boy uniform jacket over a white shirt. After he had managed to get the outfit on in a bathroom, Namine hung a tie around the collar of the jacket and smiled.

"You're all ready!" she announced happily, grabbing a mirror and letting him look at himself. Riku had to admit, it wasn't too bad. As he looked at himself, Namine looked him over as well. He looked great in it, in fact... he was perfect. She grabbed her drawing tools and placed them in a backpack, slipping in the finished honmei chocolate as well. It had finally set while Riku was changing and she had plans for it, quickly melting some more chocolate and pouring it into the honmei chocolate heart mold to create another. After she packed, she grabbed the bag and placed it over her shoulder, after removing the apron and putting her blond hair down. The girl grabbed Riku's arm and tugged him out the back door.

"Riku? Can you take me to the playground island? You know, the one with the paupu tree?" Namine asked.

Riku's eyes glazed, but he chased out his thoughts about a time when he had wanted to share a paupu fruit with Kairi. "Sure. I can get us there in ten minutes. Besides, everyone's probably getting ready for tomorrow, so we should have the place to ourselves," the sixteen year old said. Namine smiled again. "Thank you. Now let's get going."

o-O-o

At the Paupu Island, Riku and Namine made their way slowly to the little land attachment where Riku had beaten Sora so many times. It was nice being here during the twilight hours, like that day that he, Sora, and Kairi had wanted to sail on that stupid raft to another world. The boy glanced at Namine out of the corner of his eye and chuckled. She was taking in all of the sites enthusiatically, her blue eyes darting from one spot to another before they lost their moment of beauty.

"Hey Namine?"

The girl stopped looking at the scenery and looked at Riku straight in the eye. "Uh-huh?" Riku looked at her sincerely causing shivers to go down her spine. "I wanted to say that I really liked hanging out with you today. It was nice." Namine grinned at him and blushed. "I liked hanging out with you too. I got a surprise for you later, okay?" Riku nodded and they continued on to their destination.

Upon reaching the paupu tree, Namine had Riku sit on the bent tree facing the sun like he had done regularly a year ago. One leg was propped up on the tree while the other hung carelessly and the boy placed his left elbow on his propped up leg and his right hand crossed the elbow, just as his friend had instructed him to. He looked out into the ocean, not noticing the way his tie and jacket swayed in the wind or the celestrial bodies rising behind him as the sun started to set. The girl observing him set to work and busied herself, switching colors for her pencils or erasing a stray mark. She would occassionally get distracted by her art subject, her eyes roaming over his body and the way the light was casting him in a magical glow.

After about an hour and a half, Riku's whole body was starting to ache, but he sucked it up for the sake of Namine. Sure he was getting cramps, but the blonde really wanted to do this. Who was he to stop her? Of course, that didn't stop him from breathing a sigh of relief when she announced she was done. The sun was almost gone, but Namine made no motion for him to leave. Instead, she walked over and brought her little yellow backpack with her. She placed the bag onto the tree and pulled herself up so that she was sitting beside Riku.

"Ri-ku," she said in a singsong voice, "I told you that I had something for you." Riku watched her place the drawing of him in her backpack before he could see it and also saw her pull out something familiar. It was the honmei chocolate that he had helped her make earlier. Namine broke it in half and gave one half to Riku, already nibbling at her half.

"Thank you Riku. You're the best," she said quietly as they watched the remainder of the sun disappear under the horizon. She quickly finished her chocolate and rested her head on the boy's shoulder, her eyes slowly closing. "You're welcome Namine. Thanks for the chocolate. This was a great day," Riku replied, wrapping an arm around the blonde. Turning to look at her, he found that she had fallen asleep and smiled. "Sweet dreams my Hikari... and... ai-aishiteru Namine." He planted a soft kiss on her forehead before he leaned oh her head for a bit, only moving fifteen minutes later to lift her and her bag to the boat, ready to take her back to their village, no matter how much his body ached. For his light, he would do anything.

o-O-o

Namine woke up to a bright ray of sunshine in a very good mood. At least, before she realised that she hadn't gotten home last night, at least, not on her own accord. She gasped when she realized that she was still in yesterday's clothes and rushed to take a shower before school, which would start in about an hour. Once she put on her school uniform, she got out her backpack and ran down to the kitchen. She grabbed the four chocolate stars, three chocolate roses, the three giri chocolates, and the honmei chocolate along with wrapping paper she had designed herself and dragged it up to her room. She placed a star with each giri chocolate and the final star with the honmei chocolate before she wrapped them neatly. The three chocolate roses, she wrapped together like a bouquet and stuck in her backpack along with the other chocolates, her school supplies, and her drawing tools.

The blonde took a final look at herself in the mirror to ensure that she looked presentable. Her school uniform was merely a sleeveless white collar shirt and a yellow and white plaid skirt that stopped way above her knees, white socks, and black shoes. She attached stars as the buttons of the shirt and on the buckles of her bag and shoes and smiled. The school's dress code wasn't too strict, they didn't even have to be the same color. In fact, Kairi's uniform was slightly different, yet there was nothing to worry about. The boys could basically wear what she had made Riku wear yesterday, but they wore brighter colors like red, yellow, orange, light blue, and other colors. Plus a tie was not necessary.

Satisfied, Namine grabbed her yellow bag once more before heading out the door and walking to Kairi's house, where Selphie waited. Namine smiled and greeted her, the brunette doing the same as they waited for the final member of their group. Namine and Selphie were discussing their uniforms, Selphie's mainly involved orange, before Kairi stepped out in the normal version of their school uniform. As soon as she joined the pair, she and Selphie stuck pink heart pins on the breast of their shirts and pink bows around their necks in replacements of ties. Namine showed signs of confusion to which the two other girls started to explain.

"You really mean no one told you?" Selphie asked.

Namine shook her head. "I don't think so. What's with the hearts?"

Kairi smiled. "The girls at school wear them for good luck. Its supposed to bring good luck to you concerning the person you give your honmei chocolate to. Then on St. White Day, if a guy, hopefully the guy you gave your honmei chocolate to, ties a white ribbon in your hair, you two will be together forever!" The two girls beside Namine sighed. "Well, Sora's waiting for me, you two. I better give him my chocolate before he thinks I forgot," Kairi said holding a lavendar box. That reminded Namine of her chocolate. As Kairi turned to leave, Namine called her back, letting Selphie go around to deliver her presents.

"I forgot... Here's your present Kairi. Thanks for being such a great friend." Namine took out a small star covered package and handed it to Kairi. "Good luck with Sora." Kairi grinned back. "Thanks! Here's yours," with that Kairi reached into her pocket and pulled out a purple box that was slightly smaller than the one she was planning to give Sora. "Remember! I'm gonna find out who you like eventually!" Kairi yelled after she gave Namine her present and ran to find Sora. Namine chuckled nervously. "I really hope not."

o-O-o

Sora sat on the steps of the school with Kairi, a package in his hands. Blushes covered both faces and Kairi gave Sora a peck on the cheek before going into the school for class. Riku watched it all from a tree in the front yard of the institution in the same uniform Namine got him to wear yesterday... after he washed it of course. Kairi and Sora... It made his stomach sick, not the store-bought chocolate he had previously received (although they weren't exactly the best tasting things in the world). He knew he shouldn't be jealous. They were meant to be together. And at least he had Namine to watch over. Riku jumped down from his hiding spot and walked over to Sora.

"What did Kairi give you, Sora?" Riku asked as he sat down beside his best friend and rival.

"Um," Sora turned bright red at the question. Riku laughed out loud and answered himself, "Honmei chocolate and a kiss, right?"

Sora nodded and blushed. "And she got me this..." In his hands were a candy key and a plastic heart that had been opened and had more chocolates in it. Riku grinned and nudged Sora. "Great gift, o' mighty keyblade wielder." The brunette laughed and handed Riku a purple covered box. When Riku looked at him confused, Sora smiled. "They're giri chocolates from Kairi. You are one of her best friends after all." Riku nodded.

"That's nice to know. Well, I'll gonna head to class, and you better too if you don't want to be late." The two boys stood up and walked into the school ready for chocolates to bombard them.

o-O-o

Namine sat in the classroom trying her best to pay attention to the lesson. Her stomach was fluttering and her heart was beating quickly. She really need to find Riku and Sora so that she could give them their chocolates... and then sneak the honmei chocolate where they belonged. To pass the time, Namine pulled out her sketchbook and turned to the page where she had drawn Riku the previous day. It was almost perfect. All she had to do was finish coloring and shading it and the drawing would soon be done. Thus, she set to work finishing the art piece, ignoring the class and the lesson they were learning. She could just borrow Selphie's notes later.

An hour and a completed drawing later, Namine leaned back in her desk, ready for the bell to ring so the she could go to lunch. As soon as it did, the blonde walked slowly out the door and headed for the cafeteria, her light blue eyes scanning the hoards of students for a brown star-shaped hairdo or a glint of silver hair. Neither appeared in the crowd as far as she could see and the girl gave up.

When she reached the cafeteria, she found her friends and a few of their friends at the same table and took a seat beside Riku across from Kairi and Sora. Tidus and Wakka started to smirk, but she shrugged it off, setting her head on the table. "Happy Valentine's you guys," she said in her quiet voice, yawning directly afterwards. The boy beside her scoffed and smirked. "How can you be tired? You got so much sleep yesterday."

Tidus smirked even more and nudged Wakka with his elbow. "Of course _you_ would know that Riku!"

The teen's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" he asked in a state of confusion. "Yea Tidus. Do elaborate," Kairi said, hand in hand with Sora. Tidus laughed and answered cheerfully, "Baralai saw Riku leaving Namine's house around seven last night."

The reaction at the table was a once-in-a-lifetime moment. Selphie squealed in delight, being the romantic she was, Tidus and Wakka started laughing, loving a chance to embarrass their 'maturest' friend, Sora and Kairi just had looks of shock on their faces, Riku's face went a light red, and Namine had fallen asleep.

Riku fought the blush down. "It wasn't like that! I was helping Namine with making chocolates and she fell asleep while we were waiting for them to set. I put her in her bed and left! That's all!"

Wakka sneered, "Right, mon. You got there around four ya? I saw you that time. Ask the girls! It doesn't take that long for chocolates to set, ya?" Riku nodded. "I know. She spent an hour and a half drawing me on the island with the paupu tree on it," the silver haired boy said simply. The others gave him a look that clearly said that there was a possibility that he was lying and he groaned. "Ask Namine if you don't believe me!" he protested.

Kairi grinned and poked Namine. "Huh?" the blonde asked, looking around, "What happened?"

"Was Riku over at your house yesterday?" Sora asked. Namine nodded her head to say yes. "He helped me make my chocolates. Oh! I forgot!" Namine dug in her bag taking out her books and her sketchbook before she managed to find what she was looking for. She brought out two star covered packages that were exactly the same size as the one she had given Kairi earlier. She handed one to Riku and one to Sora and smiled. "There you go! See? Riku was helping." Sora opened his excitedly as Riku already knew what was in his and was slightly disappointed. He didn't really get a honmei chocolate from Namine, they just shared one, so really, all he got was giri chocolate. At least he knew no one else would be getting a honmei chocolate from her.

Sora eyes widened in delight. "A star and a heart! That's really cool!" he exclaimed, taking a nibble out of the star. "Hmm," he murmured, "Tastes like Kairi's chocolate." Namine and Kairi grinned. "It is her chocolate silly! She let me use it since I can't really cook," Namine explained, placing her books back into her backpack. She noticed her sketchbook was missing. "Wha? Did you guys-" Selphie giggled and said loudly, "This is a great drawing! Isn't Paupu Island beautiful at sunset?"

Namine and Riku choked, Namine on air and Riku on his drink. "What? No! I didn't even show-" Selphie had already placed it open on the table and both her and Kairi were giggling. The drawing was the same one of Riku except it was completely finished. Every detail looked perfect: the sky, the light, the tree, and most of all, Riku, whose hair looked like it was actually blowing in the wind along with his tie.

"Namine, this is really good." The recipient of the complement turned to Kairi who had said it. "Thanks..."

Tidus smirked again. "If the picture of this is so accurate, then you started this around five or so." Riku nodded again. "Yup. I had to sit there for an hour and a half." Wakka caught the joke and smirked as well. "That would leave ya about twenty minutes seeing as it takes ya ten to take a boat back here, ya?" Riku blushed again. "Well, we just talked for a bit."

"And ate!" Namine added without thinking. Sora laughed. "Ate what?" Namine smiled at the memory and answered, "Chocolate! It was my honmei chocolate! I was planning to eat it myself, but I gave half of it to Riku." Kairi giggled. "That's nice..."

With that, the redhead grabbed Namine bag and looked in. "Namine... You and Riku ate the honmei chocolate, right?" Both teens nodded in unison. Kairi had a confused look in her face and asked, "Then how come there's another one in here?" Namine blushed a deep red at the question and Riku's expression darkened a bit. "Well?" Sora asked.

Namine choked again and grabbed her possessions. "I'm sorry. I have to go. Bye!" She quickly sprinted out of the building in the direction of the lockers.

Selphie sighed. "She's been weird all day. Kairi? As her female best friend, do you know who the honmei chocolate is for?" Kairi shook her head. "She won't tell me anything." The others looked at on another asking a silent question, minus Riku.

"You guys? I gotta check my locker and getrid of somegarbage, okay?" the silver haired teen asked. Sora nodded and the boy left. Kairi was the one who sighed this time. "Poor Riku." Selphie nodded and the guys looked at them strangely. Sora looked the most confused and asked, "What?"

o-O-o

Namine leaned against the lockers out of breath, her bag to her chest. She slowly sank to her knees and rested her head on her hands. "They almost found out..." she whispered to herself quietly, pretty sure no one could hear her. "I wish I could just tell him..."

"Namine?"

The blonde turned to look at her follower. He walked over and sat down beside her, putting an arm over her shoulder. She leaned on his own, her knees still up and her hands still holding her bag. Riku rest his head on hers and smiled. "It's okay Namine. You shouldn't look so upset. There's nothing wrong." The girl simply nodded as a tiny blush covered her pale cheeks. "Sure Riku. And I've got something else for you." Namine dug into her bag once more and took out the rest of the chocolate along with the drawing of Riku.

"Here," Namine said, handing the honmei chocolate, the final chocolate star, the three chocolate roses, and the drawing to Riku. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Riku blushed and took the presents. "Thanks." Namine smiled and stood up, about to leave when Riku stood up too and stuck her hand in his. He had bent the chocolate stems of the roses and made a tiny bracelet out of it without managing to break the candy and stuck it on her hand. As she stared at their entwined hands, Riku bent over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Dai-Daisuki Namine."

He let go and walked off on hand holding the valentine presents and the other holding the honmei heart up to his mouth. Namine blushed and looked from the boy to her new chocolate rose bracelet. She broke one of the slightly-opened buds off and put half of it in her mouth, leaving the other half hanging outside of her mouth and hurried to Riku. The said boy turned as he heard the approaching footsteps and looked surprised to see the girl standing there with half a chocolate rosebud in her mouth.

"Namine? What is that f-" The boy was abruptly interrupted when Namine pushed her lips on his open mouth and bit down on the chocolate flower, leaving half in his mouth. After, melting down the chocolate in her own mouth, she latched onto his arm and whispered so softly that only he could hear, "Aishiteru Riku."

o-O-o

_yay! i actually did it! i wrote this in three days! i'm so proud of myself. and it's a nice fluff one... u ... i dunno if i should do a White Day one.. it would be nice... but whatever. its up to you all. :sigh: so glad i got this outta my system. a Riku/Namine that i know i can read. for the non-japanese knowing people like me _

_White Day - exactly one month after Valentines. girls give chocolates on Valentines, boys give presents back to who they got chocolate from on White Day._

_honmei chocolate - chocolate for the guy you like. most of the time, it's in a heart shape that's bigger than giri chocolate (that i've heard anyway. correct me if i'm wrong.)_

_giri chocolate - obligation chocolate for your guy friends. it's mainly a small heart... at least smaller than honmei chocolate (same note as for honmei chocolate)_

_hikari - light (just like Kairi is Sora's light)_

_aishiteru - i love you_

_daisuki - i really like you or a shorter version of i love you_

_heh. i feel so big. anyway, i have no idea about uniforms, i based Namine's off Kairi's uniform in the KH2 trailer, no idea about the islands, went with instinct, and no idea how to do Wakka's accent. hee hee. um.. Baralai is a random FF chara i heard about and the charas in this might be OOC, i'm just not good at writing. also, the whole Daisuki Chocolate thing for the title is random. heh, but i couldn't think of anything better as a title. so sue me... i just hope my neighbor doesn't find this.. my rep would be ruined.. ; hope you enjoyed and please review!_


End file.
